


Come and Go

by sarah_x



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, matt voice: not in front of the children, miles and robbie special guests because i love them and can do whatever i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: “Castle,” Matt warned, “Later. We’re not alone.”“So?” Frank shrugged. “You got something to hide from them?”Matt scrunched up his nose, “Aren’t we supposed to be the adults here?”





	Come and Go

It wasn’t the first time Matt had found himself face down on a rooftop.

Fighting Frank was almost routine at this point. He knew that Frank was a brawler, that he used his brutal strength and endurance to beat out most people. He still lacked the grace of other fighters. 

Matt knew his weak spots. Matt knew when to move quick to avoid punches, hopping around like a boxer. Matt knew when to protect himself too, when to hold back and when to go in for a punch. Frank was a battering ram, letting his body take all the damage, no real sense of self preservation. 

Despite all this, Frank was not to be underestimated. He could hold his own. And tonight, Frank had got the better of him. 

If there was any consolation in all of this, at least he’d known the perp Frank had shot at had got away. He’d heard a frightened heartbeat receding down the stairwell, down towards where Spidey and Robbie were fighting their way upstairs. One less death for Frank’s body count and Matt’s conscience. 

Frank’s leg was over Matt’s neck, pinning him to the concrete. The smell of blood overwhelmed him: his own, Frank’s and the perp’s mingled together with the stench of oncoming rain and gunpowder. 

Frank’s whole weight was on top of him. His leg crushed into Matt’s leg, making it difficult to breathe with the blood already filling his mouth and nostrils. Matt swallowed on his panic as he struggled to throw Frank off of him. He listened for Frank’s heartbeat, a methodical rhythm like a drill march that pounded a little more frantically than usual. He wasn’t seriously trying to hurt Matt, he was just pissed off and trying to prove a point.

With the one billy club he still had, Matt managed to lift his head and neck up enough to wheeze out a few words to Frank. “We don’t have time for this.” 

Frank shifted his weight slightly, making it easier to breathe but not letting Matt get an inch more than he needed.

From further inside the building, the last of the gunfire died down and he heard distant shouting a few floors below. The kids were coming. 

Matt groaned, feeling the blood leak from his nose and onto the concrete and he grabbed a hold of Frank’s boot. He felt for the tread of it. They were new shoes, mostly unspoilt by the usual blood and gore Frank attracted. He drummed his fingers against them and pressed his thumb into the steel-toe cap of his boot. 

His voice was tired and defeated, “Frank. Please.” 

Above him, Frank moved his leg from Matt’s neck to the side of his hips, still straddling him. “Sorry, Red, didn’t quite catch that.” 

“Castle,” Matt warned, “Later. We’re not alone.” 

“So?” Frank shrugged. “You got something to hide from them?” 

Matt scrunched up his nose, “Aren’t we supposed to be the adults here?” 

Frank clapped his hand down on Matt’s shoulder. “Fine,” He relented. Then he was rising off Matt, pulling him up onto his knees. “Later.” 

Matt staggered back onto his feet, his radar sense adjusting to the world again. The coldness of the rooftop was replaced by the night air and the warmth of engine fumes from nearby traffic. 

Robbie and Spidey burst through the door to the roof’s fire escape, looking half-wild, their costumes torn. A chain glowed red-hot in Robbie’s hand. They dropped into a fight stance on instinct but it was only Matt and Frank up there with them. 

“What happened?” Spidey asked, breathless. “Where did the Palmero guy go?”

Spidey looked between Matt and Frank a few times, how roughed up they looked, then shook his head. “You know what? Nevermind. Probably best I don’t know what you guys were doing up here.” 

Frank’s slight chuckle was barely perceptible but rang loud in Matt’s sensitive ears. Matt scowled and was glad that the mask covered the red-hot blush that spread across his face. 

*

The sun was starting to come up and after a lengthy discussion about their next move, it was becoming increasingly evident that they weren’t busting anymore arms deals tonight. Palmero had likely pulled any operations for the time being and would be laying low. Matt just had to catch him before he left town but he wasn’t bringing any of them along for that ride, no matter how much the kids wanted to help and no matter how much Frank wanted to blow Palmero’s head off. 

They found a diner that was practically empty and headed inside. Matt listened out for any threat as they entered, trying to get a feel for the place. Apart from the surprised whispers their waitress gave the cook, the diner staff didn’t seem averse to their presence. Frank had ditched most of his weapons, save for the glock and knife he always carried and was bundled up in a massive leather trench coat and sunglasses. Not the subtlest disguise but if anyone rumbled him, no one mentioned it to them. 

Matt routinely scanned the diner as they ate. Frank ordered a black coffee and nothing else. Matt also had a coffee - an espresso - and a side of fries. They were a little too oily and the fat clung to his fingers like glue. He used the napkins to wipe at his bloody nose and after a few bites, nudged the leftovers towards his ravenous guests. 

Spidey and Robbie both had full meals, burgers and fries and milkshakes, and although Matt had detected their anxious heartbeats when they first walked in, a much more relaxed rhythm drummed between them. 

Robbie dipped a fry in his milkshake. Spidey, who had rolled his mask up to his nose to eat, pulled a face. 

“That’s so gross,” He complained. “You’ve betrayed me.” 

Robbie ignored me and dunked another fry in. 

“Make it stop,” Spidey whined.

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Have you ever tried it?” 

“God no.” 

“Well then,” Robbie smiled and knuckled Spidey’s head. “Why so whiny?” 

“But it’s potato and salt in milk! You’re making it all soggy, what’s the point?” 

“You’re right,” Frank mumbled, speaking up for the first time since they’d entered the diner, “It is gross.” 

A hush fell over the table. Robbie blinked and exchanged a glance with Spidey.

Spidey burst out laughing. 

“You see, Reyes?” He joked and nudged a disgruntled Robbie with his elbow. “Punisher approved.” 

Matt caught the laugh Frank tried to hide as he downed the last of his coffee. 

***   
Frank paid for everyone’s food. Matt told him he’d give him some money but Frank firmly shook his head as he handed back the bill with a twenty dollar tip. 

Matt felt mostly directionless as they patrolled the early morning streets. Spidey smothered a yawn and Matt didn’t bother to hide his. They’d stopped a mugging and Frank broke a man’s leg at a painful angle but with daybreak New York lost its need for vigilantes. 

Spidey’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he gave a sleepy, “Hello?”

He straightened, becoming more serious. “Okay, I’m on my way. Yes, Kam- err, Ms Marvel, I’ll be right there.” 

He turned back to the group, “Um, I need to go.” 

“Okay,” Matt said, silently thankful he was taking off at last. “Need any help?” 

“I’m good, just a team emergency,” He said and pivoted away from them, raising his arm up in the direction of a nearby building. “Let me know if you need any help tracking down Palmero.”

“Will do.” Matt replied and waved him off. 

“Keep in touch, man.” Robbie held up his fist for Spidey to bump gleefully. 

“Add me on Twitter.” 

Matt smirked and part of him wished he could see Frank’s face beyond what little the radar sense provided. He doubted Frank had ever used anything more advanced than a Nokia. 

A stream of web shot out of Spidey’s wrist and then he was away, pulling himself up and into a swing. 

“FRIES AND MILKSHAKE ROCK!” Robbie cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted after him but Spidey had already disappeared around the side of the office building.

“I should probably get going too,” Robbie sighed. “Gotta be back before my brother wakes up.” 

“Stay safe,” Matt called as he walked away from them. “And Robbie, no killing.” 

Robbie turned to them and gave a quick smile before nodding. “I’ll try my best.” 

Behind him, Frank grumbled, “No killing?” He clapped a hand down on Matt’s shoulder. “You don’t know much about spirits of vengeance, do you?” 

“Because you’re such an expert?” 

Frank sighed. He let his hand linger on Matt’s shoulder. His skin was warm and Matt could hear and feel Frank’s pulse jumping in his wrist, even through the kevlar of Matt’s costume. 

When Frank moved his hand, he let it slowly drag down Matt’s back before he walked away. 

“Come on,” He said, once he had left Matt with the choice to leave or follow. “Time to get off the streets.”

**

Matt was hit by how sterile the safe house was. There was the overwhelming stench of bleach and soap and when he ran his fingers along the surfaces, he was met with a great deal of cold metal. Even the blankets on the cot were rough and coarse, military grade no doubt. Frank had never been a man of luxuries. 

Frank didn’t speak as he sat down on a stool and began obsessively cleaning his guns, as he did on most nights they spent together. Cleaning them, assembling them, disassembling them. He was silent when he did this, sometimes for hours on end and Matt always wondered what he was thinking about, if anything at all. 

Matt found the sack of his clothes and ducked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Changing into his civilian clothes was a challenge, the night was already taking a toll on his body, his muscles were stiff and purple and yellow bruises swelled on his legs as he peeled the Daredevil costume off and shoved it in the bag. He wasn’t sure at what point in their… working relationship… Matt had started leaving his clothes there. He tried not to think about it too much. He didn’t like what it said about him, trusting the Punisher this much. 

When he slipped out of the bathroom, Frank was still cleaning his guns, his back turned on Matt. 

Matt asked quietly, “What’s on your mind?” 

Matt heard Frank pause for a fraction of a second, the friction of the rag against the guns’ metal stopping. Then he scrubbed harder at the already gleaming metal as if it would never be clean again.

“My kids,” He grunted, voice low. “They would have been around their ages by now.” 

“Frank…” Matt tried to say something but there was nothing good to say to that, so he fell silent again. 

He walked over to where Frank was hunched on the stool and rested a hand on his shoulder. Frank turned his head an inch, listening without properly looking at him. 

“That’s why I said what I said to Robbie,” Matt told him, “I don’t want to hear that they’re dead on the news a year from now.” 

Frank shrugged Matt’s hand off his shoulder, “You can go now.” 

Matt sighed and turned to leave. He paused with his hand still on the doorknob. 

“Didn’t you want to finish what we started on that rooftop?” 

Frank straightened in his chair but said nothing. Matt moved into a position easy enough to transition into a fight stance from. Frank didn’t react immediately and for a moment Matt wondered if he’d just been pushed too far tonight.

Matt heard Frank unholster the gun. He had seconds to duck as he raced at Frank. Matt grabbed Frank’s wrist and yanked it to one side. The gun went off in an explosion of sound and light that shattered across his radar sense, making the world loud and confusing. 

Frank went for a jab with the other arm but Matt got his arm up and blocked it. He headbutted Frank and Frank gritted his teeth, stumbling back. Matt took the opportunity to jerk the gun from his hand and get his arm up to Frank’s throat, shoving him up against a nearby wall. 

He knew Frank wasn’t really trying and he didn’t resist as Matt pinned him, pressing into his windpipe as Frank had on the rooftop. 

He all but snarled at Frank, “Satisfied?” 

Frank was breathing heavily and Matt could feel every part of him engaged in the process, the rise and fall of his chest close to Matt’s, his breath warm against Matt’s skin, the fast thump-thump of his heart still so much like a soldier’s march to war. Matt relented, releasing some of the pressure on Frank’s neck. 

“Frank…” He said and swallowed around the word because he was too busy thinking about Frank out of breath. 

Then he did what he always did, he kissed Frank without reason, without any regard for the consequences. He’d feel like shit later, go crawling back to the confessional like a Catholic schoolboy, but all he could think about was Frank’s lips on his, rough and chapped and unbearably hot yet right, somehow. And if not right, then grounding at least. Leaping through the air, being above everyone, that was easy. This felt real. Complicated in a competitive way. 

He felt something wash over him. Affection maybe? Or maybe he was just horny. He slipped his hand under Frank’s shirt, felt the broadness of him and the heat of his skin, along with the multitude of scars. 

Frank grabbed ahold of Matt’s wrist and before Matt could react, he was pushing himself off the wall and pinning Matt there by his head. It wasn’t a crushing pressure but Matt couldn’t move much either. He used his hands to steady himself against either side of the wall. 

Frank was flush against him, body solid and trapping him in, Frank’s arm moved from his head to lean on the wall so all his weight didn’t bear down on Matt. His other hand snaked down Matt’s waistline and Matt let out a soft moan as Frank breached his trousers and underwear and reached for his cock. Matt’s senses short-circuited at the touch and it took a few moments of concentrating on the wall against his skin to bring himself back. 

He stroked Matt’s cock in rough, fast motions, enough for a prickling heat to spread from his groin and through his body. Matt pushed his hips back against Frank, trying to rub against his cock through the cargo pants. Frank maneuvered away from his hips but continued working his cock until Matt was on the edge. 

“Frank,” he whined, voice high and strained, “I’m gunna…” 

Just as the pleasure swelled up inside him, Frank stopped abruptly. He took his hand out of Matt’s pants and walked away. Matt rested against the wall, breathing hard. 

Frank sat back down on his stool and turned his back on Matt, “You can go now.” 

“Frank,” Matt gritted his teeth. “You-”

“Told you I’d settle it.” 

He didn’t have to see Frank to know he was probably smirking at him. Matt could feel his anger and pleasure swirling around like a violent storm. He wanted to strike him but he also didn’t want to give Frank the satisfaction of knowing he’d gotten to him. 

There was nothing to do but take his clothes and leave, heavy and aching for release. Maybe if he went home, took a shower, relieved some of the pressure… 

It wouldn’t be the same. It wouldn’t be Frank.

He grabbed his clothes off the cot and turned to leave. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Red.” 

“Bastard,” Matt mumbled and disappeared into the early morning.


End file.
